


Halloween fics~

by AwkwardBlueFish



Series: Happy Holidays~ [1]
Category: Batfamily - Fandom, Batman - Fandom, DC - Fandom, DCU
Genre: Gen, Happy Halloween!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardBlueFish/pseuds/AwkwardBlueFish
Summary: Just a couple of fics for Halloween!1 - Trick or treat, smell my feet!2 - Quite the costume you have there~3 - I’m you, you’re him and he’s me!?





	1. A bat and the bird by his side

“No.” Tim states bluntly. Damian glowers at him, eyes narrowed and pissed off. Tim doesn’t care.

Demon brat crosses his arms, frown in place before a sly smirk slithers on his face. Tim does not like that smirk, not at all.

“Really Drake?” His tone sends shivers up his spine and Tim sends him a glare. “If you don’t I could always tell Todd about Caroline Hill.”

Tim pales and a cold sweat slides down his spine. He wouldn’t dare, no, this is something the little brat would definitely do.

He doesn’t say anything and snatches the damn suit out of Damian’s our stretched palm. His grip nearly pierced the suit as Damian turns around, whistling a happy tune.

Goddamnit.

—

“Aww you two are so cute!” Tim barley resists becoming a cannibalism as the woman coos at them. Damian glows as a handful of sweets clink into his pumpkin bucket.

Damian waves at the woman, green eyes glowing with mischief as he drags Tim along behind him. Tim wonders if Dick would be disappointed if he snaps a bone or two. Yeah, he most probably will.

—

Tim sighs, arms aching at carrying two buckets full of sweets. Who knew dressing up as Gotham cities heroes would get you so much candy? Well, apparently Damian did.

He couldn’t help but quirk a smile at the child that was basically beaming. His first ever Halloween and even if the child wanted to he couldn’t clench onto his emotions. The sweets helped quite the bit.

“Hurry up, Drake!” Tim raised a brow. Another house?

“You’ve got plenty of sweets.” He said with a small grin as Damian sucked on a lollipop.

With a pop! Damian turned to him. “Of course.” He stated, a smug tone slipping through. “I am Batman after all.”

Tim repressed a snort. It was more like Bat ‘kid’ in all honesty.

“And you are my Robin.” The brat added on and Tim really wish he could smack h over the head. With a roll of his eyes he rolled his shoulders to get rid of the slight ache.

“If it wasn’t for Dicks request I would not be here. I’m to old for trick or treating.” Tim said with a sigh, in all honesty he didn’t want to become a blood thirsty vampire again.

Damian whirled around, smirk that showed a little bit of teeth as he watched Tim as if he were prey.

“You’ve always said a Batman needs a Robin by his side.” Tim was tempted to tip the bucket of sweets on his head. Damian turned back around, humming as he lead the way.

“Grayson was right, it was fun.”


	2. Best Halloween yet

Tim is not amused. Not at all.

Dick is begging with his puppy dog eyes, hands clasped in front of him with a trembling pout. Jason is smirking, the bastard, as he leans against the front door frame. Damian looks confused and on the edge if bewildered while Duke looks so done with this Damian and, honestly, Tim can’t blame him.

Blue eyes stare at the costume hanging from Jason’s forefinger. Sighing he snatches the thing out of his hand and kicks Jason off of the frame and slams the door in their faces before they could process a single thing. Damn them.

Jason’s muffled laughter reaches his ears and Tim’s hand inches to the fork on the counter. “Come on replacement! Just magine’ B’s face!”

“Thank you, Timmy!” Dick calls out cheerfully and Tim’s eye twitches. Damian mutters something and Duke radiates annoyance and confusion with a little, scratch that, a lot of exasperation.

As they leave Tim’s scowl slowly turns into a smirk. Just _imagine_ your face, Jason.

Chuckling Tim gazes at the costume with a grin that he got from his mother, the one with teeth. Patrol will be amusing he hums as he sets to work.

—

“Where’s the fuckin’ replacement!?” Jason coughs out, guns blazing with his beautiful costume shining. Ah the lovely Winter Soldier, simply perfection.

“Language!” Dick, or rather, Captain America calls before he’s throwing his shield at the hungry alien. The gums open wide and it swallows it. “....Damn.”

Jason cackles at the look on Dicks face. Oh he wish that was caught on camera, wait Oracle could help with that.

The cackles stop abruptly as a thing gobbles up his guns. Jason stares at the purring alien before backing away slowly. He doesn’t want to be eaten, it’d be such a lame way to go.

The alien stumbles forwards on stumpy legs, grumbling sounds escaping it. His giant, never ending, mouth opens and a green blue charges at it, yelling and screeching.

Jason blinks. He grins.

“Good job mini-Hulk!” Jason crows, fist bumping the air as a green Damian charges at the alien in a very Hulk like way. Only to dive as the gums open wide.

Dick yells and Jason’s eyes widen but before the little Hulk is swollen up a gold blur grabs onto the mini sized treat.

Dicks face gains a little colour as he cheers, it sounding a little wobbly. “Thanks, Iron Man!”

Jason snorts. Captain America thanking Iron Man? What is goi g in with this world?

Duke lands next to them and mini-Hulk jumps down. “Can you stay focused for one second?!” He shouts, annoyed and exhausted. Cause of course Superman is off world when they need him.

Jason rolls his eyes. “Don’t get your iron panties in a twi- Oh!”

He cringes and backs away from the tongue, bumping into the others. Great, now they’re cornered. Dukes glare could melt metal but Jason is to busy thinking of his lame death. Great.

“Actually I think it’s more like ‘don’t get your titanium panties in a twist!’”

Their heads snap up, gazes searching for the mysterious voice. They catch sight of a shimmering black costume before a white mist blocks their vision.

Open mouthed and dumbfounded all they can do is listen to the aliens squeak and squelch as they thump to the floor. Ew. Roy would like this.

“What?” They all mutter as the mist clears.

Jason gasps and his eyes pop open wide at the sight before him. Duke grins and Dick gapes. Damian looks a little red for a mini green Hulk.

The replacement stands in front of them with a smirk, hands on hips. Jason eyes him up and down, from the steel capped boots to the fake chest and the red wig.

Jason flushed and scowls. He was supposed to look ridiculous! Not.. hot.

—

Tim smirks at them from his Black Widow costume. The costume hugs him perfectly and this is just the sweetest revenge for Jason attempting to make him look ridiculous. Tim thinks he realised he has failed miserably. The flushed expression is just the cherry on top.

Sashaying forward, all bats have a dramatic side, he high fives Duke and punches a flushed Dicks arm. He rubs it sheepishly as Tim ruffles the hair of a red Hulk. Don’t they know Hulk is green?

Shrugging he swings away. Halloween wasn’t so bad this year.

(After all he didn’t lose his sole or die for a minute. He didn’t turn into a demon or have Hell open up in his bathroom as he’s having a shower.)

Yeah it was pretty good actually.


	3. Body swap!

Tim let’s out a groan, opening eyes that felt like led. Blinking he thinks back, he remembers sitting at the control when the alarm started beeping for an unknown magic source. Instantly he and the other-

The others!

Clinching his teeth in discomfort he heaved himself up on shaking limbs into a sitting position. Rubbing his head, no signs of a concussion only light bruising, he blinks away the dust.

The magic user called herself Chaos, he remembers attempting to stop when she shot a beam at them in a fit of rage. The thing is, nothing happened. Tim sighs and lowers his large callous hand. Wait...-

What? “What?” That’s not his voice!

In an instant Tim’s on his feet, stumbling despite the even floor and clear eyesight. Taking a shaky breathe tim raises his hand into view, they’re too large, too calloused and too tanned.

A cough has him whirling around, barley catching himself as he stares at Dick. The man shakes the dust out of his hair like a dog and looks up at Tim, grinning.

“Well that was interesting wasn’t it, Jay?” 

“Jay?” Tim mutters. He’s not Jay, he’s Tim! Dick stares for a moment before he’s shooting up, smiling like a bloody lunatic. Slowly he steps forward and Tim takes two back.

“Timmy, is that you?” Dick asks gleefully, eyes bright and Tim wishes the floor would swallow him up.

“Um, I think so?” Well it is him and not him at the same time. He’s in Jason’s body with his own mind, or conscious. It could be a delusion or-

Winching he clamps over his hands over his, Jason’s, ears. Curse Dick and his happy squeals. His older but shorter, shorter, brother looks like he just won a lifetime supply of cereal. Tim begs for whatever higher being for-

“Ahh!”

In a second they’re moving, Tim scowling as Dick easily passes him but he keeps going because he recognises that scream. Damian.

Nightwing jumps up, leg out and bang! The door bursts open. Hearting pumping wildly he runs in and stares, gobsmacked, at the sight before him. N takes one look before he collapses and cackles.

Damian is throwing a fit while Tim, yes, his own body, uses Damian’s head as an arms stool. 

What? “What?”

They weren’t heard. A surprise really, Dicks laughter is about to blow Jason’s ear drums. Eh, his body not mine.

“What the hell?!” ‘Damian’ shouts. “Why the effin’ hell are you taller than me?!” ‘Tim’ smirks and the Tim in Jason’s body cringes. His smirk is way better.

“Growth spurt, Todd.” Jason in Damian’s body stares at the Damian in Tim’s body. The Tim in Jason’s is about to hit the laughing Nightwing if he doesn’t shut up.

They continue to stare at each other. “Do you even know who’s body you’re in?” Jason’s shit eating grin doesn’t fit Damian’s face.

Ever so slowly Damian looks down.

“Ahh!”

“Oi! Don’t hurt my body! Richard will you shut up?!”

“Why the fuck is the replacement taller than me?!”

—

The car ride back to the cave is filled with laughter and curses. Duck can’t even tell. Rice what happens he was laughing to hard.

—

Crash!

Tim stares at Jason. Jason stares back with Damian’s face and Tim can physically feel the killer vibe coming from his body.

Smirking ever so slightly he walked over and picked up the cup. Jason started to smile and then Tim, with Jason’s perfected shit eating grin, placed it on a higher shelf.

“.....I hate you.”

“Todd stop that! I’m much more graceful than that!”

Killing two birds with one stone.

—

“What are you doing?” Jason asked ‘Tim.’ The ‘Tim’ who was currently glugging down more milk than Jason has ever seen.

Swallowing and coughing, Damian flowers down at his own body. “Drake is to short.”

“Point.”

—

“Father.”

Bruce’s heart dies a horrible flip. He stares at his son and has to remind himself this is Damian, not Tim.

After all Bruce has no right to call Tim his son. No right at all.

—

Damian’s shaking and he tries to stop but he just can’t. He shouldn’t of done that, he shouldn’t of done that echoes in his head as he grips at his hair.

They had an agreement, no looking in mirrors after a shower. No invasion of privacy but Damian broke that rule. He broke that rule and now he can’t get that image out of his head.

A pale scarred body, so, so many scars. More than his, more than Grayson’s and Todd’s. He had more than father. 

Damian continues to shake.

—

Frowning Tim claws at wrists that aren’t his. He squeezed his, not his, eyes shut and brushed passed a frowning ‘Damian.’ Seems like Jason got his expression right.

Sighing Tim walks down empty halls, trying not to cry. Because of course, of fucking course Dick would hug his body when Damian of all people was in it. 

Tim can’t even remember what a hug feels like.

Of fucking course.


End file.
